Harry Potter and the Missing Piece
by Evil Lady
Summary: It's Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts. Voldemort is rising, and Harry is in for a big surprise...
1. Default Chapter

5th Year Sorrows

**5th Year Sorrows**

**Disclaimer: ****Everything in this whole story belong to J.K. Rowling except for Natalie, the Jermanswipes, and the new DADA teacher. Thanx!!**

** **

Harry Potter lived with his aunt and uncle on number 4 Privet Drive. The Dursleys were his only living relatives. They had been telling everyone that for the past 4 years, Harry had been going to St. Brutus's Center for Incurable Criminal Boys, or something rather, but Harry had really been going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, but that's not all that made him strange. He hated the holidays the most and he couldn't wait to go back to school. He missed the castle, the ghosts, his friends, his teachers, but more than anything, he missed Quidditch.

**Quidditch is the wizard sport, played in the air on broomsticks. He hadn't got to play for about 2 years, because in his previous year, it was called off all year due to the Triwizard Tournament, which Harry had won. But Harry had no time to sit and ponder about this, because he needed to be on alert. Lord Voldemort, whom killed Harry's parents, was the greatest, most feared dark sorcerer in the world, and he was coming back to power. He had tried, and failed to kill Harry 4 times already, in his past or present self. Each had been a narrow miss, but Harry survived each encounter.**

**It had been 2 weeks, and he hadn't heard from anybody from the wizard world, and Harry was getting lonely, because Dudley wouldn't talk to him. The ton-tongue toffees still seemed to be on his mind.Those were a type of sweet that Fred and George Weasley dropped, in whichDudley ate. His tongue ended up to be 4 feet long before the Dursleys would let Mr. Weasley put it back to normal.**

**Harry had just started to day dream when a barn owl flew through the window. Harry seized the letter and opened it. It was from Sirius**

**_Harry,_**

**_Professor Dumbledore wants you to send an owl to the Weasleys as soon as possible. Tell them that I will be picking you up and taking you to there house. They are then supposed to take you and their kids to platform nine and three quarters. You and some other students are to go to Hogwarts. Dumbledore is sending letters out today to the parents. He is bringing the students back in the order that he thinks they'll be in danger, like Slytherins will come last, and you, your friends, and muggle born children first. I will pick you up at 2:30 Saturday. _**

**__****_Sirius_**

Harry couldn't wait, he'd be gone from the Dursleys way before he expected. He then remembered to write to the Weasleys.

**_Ron,_**

**_Sirius is bringing me to your house soon, so make sure your parents are ok with him being there._**

**__****That's good, thought Harry, and he tied it to Hedwig's leg. "Stay at Ron's house, ok? I'll be there soon," he said to Hedwig, as she flew off into the blue. **

**Harry couldn't wait until Saturday and that reminded him, he needed to tell the Dursleys that Sirius was coming! He ran downstairs.**

**"Er, Uncle Vernon?" he said carefully.**

**"What do you want?" he boomed.**

**"Er, my godfather is coming to pick me up tomorrow at 2:30 to take me to Ron's house," he said even more carefully. He had don it. His uncle's face went from red to white, and his Aunt shrieked and fainted.**

**"We, er, won't be home tomorrow at 2:30, but we'll leave you here. We, umm, have to go buy Dudley a new Smeltings uniform, yeah, a new Smeltings uniform," said his uncle, who was shaking.**

**"Ok," said Harry. He new the Dursleys wouldn't object; Harry had forgotten to tell them last summer that Sirius was innocent, and very lucky, too. Harry was allowed to keep all of his Hogwarts stuff in his room, now that the Dursleys were afraid Sirius could turn up and turn them into toads if he told him to.**

****

** **

**When Saturday came, Harry awoke to find the Dursleys gone. They must have been afraid Sirius might try to come early. So, Harry went downstairs, ate a big breakfast, packed up his stuff, took them downstairs, and was looking forward to his best day at the Dursleys ever.**

** **

**At two-thirty, the doorbell rang. Harry opened the door, and no one was there except a big black dog. "Snuffles, do you need anything to eat before we leave?" said Harry, trying very hard not to laugh. Sirius came inside and turned into a dog.**

**Right when they were about to leave, Hedwig came zooming through an open window. Harry grabbed the letter and opened it. It was from Ron.**

**_Harry,_**

**_DON'T LEAVE YET!!!!! FUDGE IS HERE, AND I DON'T WANT HIM TO SEE SIRIUS!!!! COME TOMORROW, BECAUSE MUM AND DAD ARE HAVING A HARD TIME GETTING HIM TO LEAVE, BUT HE'LL BE GONE TOMORROW!!!!_**

**_Ron_**

**Harry groaned. Where would Sirus stay?**

**__****__**


	2. chapter2

5th Year Sorrows, Part 2

**5th Year Sorrows, Part 2**

** **

**"S-S-S-Sirius, w-w-we c-c-can't," Harry said, shaking.**

**"Spit it out," said Sirius, looking very concerned.**

**"Uuummm, we can't go to Ron's house today, we have to wait till tomorrow," said Harry, as Sirius's face slowly lost color.**

**"Why?" he asked, sinking into a chair.**

**"F-f-fudge," Harry replied, still shaking, and he too, was losing color in his face.**

**"Excuse me?" said Sirius.**

**"Fudge, he's at the Weasleys house right now, and Ron says he won't leave," said Harry turning paler by the minute.**

**"But, that can't be. That'd mean we'd have to leave extremely early, for you to get to the Weasleys in time for them to leave for the train, unless..." said Sirius, face gaining color again.**

**"Unless what?" asked Harry, gaining confidence, it had to be good, for Sirius was a very smart man, and Harry new he could trust him.**

**"Unless you can write back to Ron, tell him that I'll be taking you to King's Cross Station myself," said Sirius, standing up again.**

**"But, you can't, I mean, there'll be a lot of witches and wizards, and the muggles are probably still looking for you, and..." but Sirius cut him off.**

**"Harry, I can wear a disguise until we get there, then once we're there, I'll turn into a dog, that way if there are any wizards there, they won't be able to see me," he said, like it was obvious what he should do.**

**"Oh, alright, but where'll you stay?"**

**"Well... Do your aunt and uncle still think I'm dangerous?"**

**"Yes..." said Harry, slowly catching on.**

**"Well, I should have no problem, and if they decide to tell someone, I'll simply turn into a dog and they'll never know."**

**"Ok," said Harry, wondering how he could've been so stupid. He walked up to his room to write to the Weasleys, only to find Hedwig was gone.**


	3. chapter3

5th Year Sorrows Part 3

**5th Year Sorrows Part 3**

** **

**Harry bolted down the steps and into the kitchen where Sirius was now standing.**

**"Sirius," he said, catching his breath, "Hedwig's gone. I can't get a hold of Ron."**

**"Well, this will make things hard, very hard."**

**"I know. What do we do now?"**

**"I should probably just take you to King's Cross myself, but..." just then Hedwig came soaring through the window. She had a note and a very small bag.**

**The note said,**

**Harry,**

**Mum and Dad just realized that it'd be too hard for you guy to get here in time, so they told me to send you this.**

**Ron**

**Inside the bag was- Floo Powder!**

**"Brilliant!" said Harry, as he looked in side. "They sent Floo Powder!"**

**"That'll make things a whole lot easier," said Sirius, examining the bag. "Now, you'd better get some sleep, we're getting up early tomorrow."**

**Harry walked upstairs to find it was already 11:30. Where were the Dursleys?**

******

**It was 5:30 when Harry got up the next morning. Sirius was downstairs pacing around the kitchen (I don't know if they have different name for the rooms in England, so everything will pretty much take place in the kitchen, since I can't use the bathroom!) and the Dursleys still weren't back. Harry got dressed, Put Hedwig in here cage, and packed up his truck. He would've told Hedwig to go to Hogwarts, but he might need her...**

**An hour later, Harry, his trunk, and a covered owl cage, was stepping into the fire, shouting, "The Burrow!" with Sirius following behind.**

******

**"Harry, glad you got here in time!" shouted Mrs. Weasley, a minute later. When Sirius came in, she slowly walked into the other room.**

**"Hey Harry, Sirius!" yelled Ron, as he walked into the room. Then came Hermione; she must've been staying at the Weasleys, too, and she just smiled.When Ginny came in to see what all the commotion was, she shrieked and ran out. She must not have known Sirius was innocent. On the other hand, Fred and George were a different story.**

**"Brilliant! We've heard you and James were the biggest troublemakers in Hogwarts, and we're the second!" said Fred**

**"Yes, and what Harry and Ron told us, you helped write the Maurader's Map," explained George, "and that map is the key to our success."**

****


	4. chapter4

5th Year Sorrows Part 4

**5th Year Sorrows Part 4**

** **

** **

**"My, my, look at the time, I really should get back to Lupin's house, see everybody later!" said Sirius, helping himself to a bit of Floo Powder. Harry knew he needed to get back, but he also couldn't blame him for leaving so quickly.**

******

**Around 8:00, they all left the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley said the train would be there at 9:30, and she wanted to leave early. The Ministry provided them with some cars. **

******

**They got to King's Cross around 9:00, so Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to get good seats. Because of Ron, they wouldn't be sitting with the Prefects, but the sat behind the Prefects booth, so it wasn't that bad.**

**"Ron, I can't believe they didn't make you a Prefect," said Hermione huffily.**

**"I don't want to be a Prefect, it wouldn't be any fun. I just hope Harry doesn't turn into a mini Percy," he said, snorting with laughter.**

**"Oh, shut up. I really don't to be a Prefect, the only good part is you should see that bathroom!" said Harry, remembering his trip to the Prefect's bathroom in his previous year. "Ron, do you know who the Quidditch Captain's going to be?" he said, changing the subject.**

**"Oh, I thought it would be you. If it isn't you I don't know who it's gonna be," said Ron.**

**"Hmmm, Ron, I think you'd make a good captain," said Harry, "Did you ever play as Keeper?"**

**"No, I never played, but hey, you never know. Me, captain, I'd never think, you'd be a lot better than me."**

**"No I wouldn't. I might be a good seeker, but a captain, me? I don't know..."**

**"Harry, you'd be great, think about it."**

**"I think you'd both be good captains, alright?" said Hermione with a scowl, "But, this may come as a surprise to both of you, but I've heard that Neville might become captain."**

**"Hermione, you do have a sense of humor after all," said Ron, roaring with laughter.**

**"Well, if you're not going to believe me, why don't you ask him, he's getting on the train right now."**

** **

*****Hehe, Neville, Quidditch Captain, sounds funny, but it could happen... The next part coming probably Sunday or Monday.*****


	5. chapter5

5th Year Sorrows-Part 5

**5th Year Sorrows-Part 5**

** **

Harry looked out the window. Sure enough, Neville Longbottom himself was getting on the train. Why was he here? HE was in no danger of Voldemort, but then, as if a light clicked on in his head, he remembered: Neville's parents were 2 of the best aurors back when Voldemort was at full power. Of course Neville would be in danger! It all fit in now.

**"Wonder why Neville's here, he shouldn't be in any danger," said Ron, nose pressed against the window.**

**"I don't know. Maybe it's because he's almost a squib, I don't know. How about you, Harry, do you have any idea why he's here?" asked Hermione.**

**Harry didn't know what to say- he'd promised Dumbledore not to say anything about it to anybody. He figured he'd have to say something, though. "His parents," he said, looking out the window again, hoping they wouldn't ask too many questions.**

**"What do you mean by his parents, they were witch and wizard weren't they?" asked Hermione.**

**"I'm sorry guys, I promised Dumbledore I wouldn't say anything. He said 'when he is ready he will tell you' or something like that. You can ask him, and see what he says."**

**"Oh, come on Harry, you can tell us. We ARE your friends you know," said Ron.**

**"Ron, look, if he can't tell us, then it's none of our business, but Harry, how'd you find out?" asked Hermione, voicing the only question Harry was willing to answer.**

**"There was this thing in Dumbledore's office. I saw it the second time my scar was hurting, so I accidentally went into it. I saw Neville's parents and then Dumbledore sort of came in, and I asked him, and he told me."**

**"Harry, you mean Neville's parents are dead?" asked Ron.**

**"No, and I'm not telling you anything else."**


	6. chapter6

5th Year Sorrows Part 6

**5th Year Sorrows Part 6**

** **

Harry went back to staring at the window. He knew Ron would try to find any way possible to find out about Neville's story, and that Hermione would start arguing with him about how it was none of his business, which was true, Harry wished he hadn't known either. Oh well, thought Harry. They're not going to find out through me. Just then, the door to they're compartment slid open. Neville's head poked around the corner.

**"Hello, guys. Could I sit here with you?" he asked.**

**"Well..." said Ron.**

**"Sure Neville, have a seat," said Harry, glaring at Ron. He knew Ron didn't know anything about Neville's parents, but it still bothered him.**

**"Do you guys know who the new Quidditch Captain's gonna be?" asked Neville.**

**"No, it's not me or Ron, we thought it might be you," said Harry.**

**"Me, a Quidditch Captain? Where'd you get an idea like that?" asked Neville. Harry and Ron quickly turned to Hermione, but she didn't see, as her head was buried in a book.**

**"Well, we kinda got that idea from Hermione," said Ron, "I was starting to wonder Neville, not to be mean or anything, but I was wondering..." **

**"Do you know who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher's gonna be?" asked Harry, shooting a warning look at Ron.**

**"Nah, I heard Snape's finally getting the job," said Neville, shaking and the end.**

**"WHAT?!?" yelled both Ron and Harry.**

**"But they can't"**

**"That's an important class"**

**"We won't learn anything"**

**"SNAPE CAN"T DO IT!!!!!!" (I know you can't really tell who said anything, so Ron started and him and Harry kept switching)**

**"I don't know if it's true or not, but that's just what I think I remember hearing," said Neville, shrugging.**

**Harry had to let out a sigh of relief, Neville had the worst memory in the world, so of course it wouldn't be Snape as the new Defense Against the Dark arts teacher. But who was it?**


	7. chapter7

5th Year Sorrows Part 7

**5th Year Sorrows Part 7**

** **

The ride back to the castle was the best one ever. It wasn't as crowded and it wasn't as noisy, but even those two together couldn't be as good as the best part of it. The best part was Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle weren't there. Of course they wouldn't be there at all, as their parents were all death eaters, and that made the ride one to take advantage of. There was one downside. Someone from the Ministry of Magic would be in each compartment, and some of the teachers were there as well, but to Harry, Ron and Hermione's luck, it was Arthur Weasley who accompanied them. If they had thought this trip couldn't get any better, they were wrong. The real surprise came about half way through the trip. The door slid open and a familiar face came around the door.

"Hello, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville," said the person. It was Lupin!

"Professor Lupin!" Harry, Ron and Hermione in unison.

"No, no, don't call me 'Professor' anymore. Call me Remus. Or Lupin. Or Mr. Lupin. Or even Moony. Just don't call me professor," he said grinning. I've been patrolling the train with Mrs. Figg and someone you three would be happy to see." Harry looked past Lupin to see old Mrs. Figg standing in the doorway.

"Hello, Harry. I haven't seen you in years," she said in her old croaky voice, "if you ever need to get anywhere in the wizarding world, just tell me, the Dursleys don't know I'm a witch." Harry smiled. He was glad to know there was a witch nearby, and he knew perfectly well that if asked to stay with Mrs. Figg for the remainder of his summer, only to go and stay at the Leaky Cauldron, the Dursleys wouldn't refuse. Harry looked around again. Didn't Lupin say there was someone that they'd be glad to see?

"Neville, do you remember in your third year when Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban?" Lupin asked him. Neville nodded. Harry, Ron, and Hermione each had a broad grin spread across their faces. Harry then noticed a crowd of people petting a big black dog. It was Sirius.

"You have to trust Arthur and I on this. Sirius Black is innocent. Believe me. Sirius is innocent. Do you trust us?" Neville slowly shook his head. Harry saw Sirius walk in and Lupin locked the doors on either side of the compartment and then there was a popping noise. Where there once was a dog was now a man, a man by the name of Sirius Black.


	8. chapter8

5th Year Sorrows Part 8

**5th Year Sorrows Part 8**

** **

**"Sirius!" screamed Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Neville squealed and wet his pants.**

**"Well, well, that's ok Neville, we understand," Lupin said as he magically cleaned it up.**

**"Sirius what are you doing here?" asked Hermione.**

**"Well, Dumbledore wanted me to come, so I came on the train," he said, as if it was obvious.**

**"Why's Lupin here?" asked Ron thinking aloud.**

**"Well, I've been cured, so I'm not a werewolf anymore. I came because Voldemort's coming back, and Dumbledore wants as many people as possible to hellp him, because he is working constantly, and he needs help, especially since Cornelius Fudge won't help," said Lupin, "and if I'm correct, you won't be having your divination clases this year, either."**

**"Why not?" asked both Ron and Harry, trying very hard not to laugh.**

**"Well, Dumbledore is using herfor any predictions she might make," said Lupin, "Well, we need to get going, we'll be there in 5 minutes. See you guys at the castle!"As if on cue, the loudspeaker announced, "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train."**

**A/N: I couldn't think of what else to write, so I'm just gonna go straight to when the get off the train.**

** **

**Harry, Ron and Hermione got off the train. **

**"First years, come over here please," it was Lupin, not Hagrid. Harry, Ron, and Hermione got into a horseless carriage, along with Neville, but the carriage took them to where they went in their first year. Lupin was at the front of the long line of students. He knocked 3 times. The door swung open and Flitwick opened it.**

**"This is strange," whipered Hermione.**

**"Yeah I know," said Harry. Tiny Flitwick addressed the students.**

**"Second Years and up, you will be going into the Great Hall for the Sorting, but there will be no feast, just a normal dinner," he squeaked. Everyone groaned. They walked into the Great Hall. The High Table was rather empty. There was noo Hagrid, no Snape, and no new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, either. Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way over to the rather empty Gryffindor table. Nothing was the same, and it just wasn't right.**

**The Sorting Hat sang a rather short song, and the students all got sorted. Then, Dumbledore got up. "Welcome students. As you have been informed, there will be no feast tonight; it will be held on September first, as usual. For the rest of the summer,it will be like the normal school year, just with no work or classes," the Hall cheered. "but, I do need to announce, this year, Slytherin, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff need new Quidditch Captains," the Hall was silent; some Hufflepuffs had silent tears on their faces. Harry remembered only too well the day Cedric Diggory died. "As there are no Slytherins here except for the first years, we won't announce that, but Hufflepuff's captain is... Sally-Ann Gollingchuck," Harry recognized her as the 5th year who looked like she'd rip his head off if he didn't go to the Yule Ball with her. Ron was laughing silently at her. "And Gryffindor's Captain is... Ronald Weasley!" Ron looked shocked, he absolutely loved Quidditch, and Harry was way too happy for him. He would no longer be overshadowed by his brothers. **

**When the dinner was over, Professor McGonagall came over and told Harry, Hermione, and the other Prefects the password. Harry was in slight gloom, he didn't really want to be a Prefect.**

** **


	9. chapter9

5th Year Sorrows Part 9

**5th Year Sorrows Part 9**

** **

Harry and Ron trudged up the familiar staircases on their way up to the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione was up front with the younger students; Harry strongly suspected she would start acting a lot like Percy.

**"What's the password?" asked Ron.**

**"Hungry hippo," Harry answered.**

**"Wonder how the fat lady thinks of these passwords."**

**"I du-du-dunno," said Harry, yawning.**

**They finally reached the portrait hole.**

**"Password?" asked the Fat Lady.**

**"Hungry Hippo," said Ron, and the portrait swung forward, admitting them into the Gryffindor Common Room. **

**Something didn't seem right about it. It wasn't that the first years had the good chairs, or that it was less crowded, not even that there was less noise, no there was something else, Harry just couldn't think of what.**

**"Harry, Ron, wanna play a game of Exploding Snap?" asked George Weasley, yawning afterwards.**

**"Nah, I can't, too tired, I'm going to bed," said Harry.**

**"Yeah, so am I," said Ron following him.**

**The boy's dormitory was empty, who knows where Neville was. Harry drifted into an uneasy sleep.**

******

**"Ahh, Severus Snape, I have heard that you have been working with Dumbledore. Spying on me."**

**"No sir, never would I spy on you, never."**

**"Yes, yes, well, I would like to use you in my plans to kill that nasty Potter boy once and for all."**

**"Why, my lord, must you use me?"**

**"Well, you are very close to Dumbledore, and that is where the boy is right now."**

**"But sir, I thought you wanted to get back at Karkaroff first."**

**"Why yes, silly me, he must be gone first. You may leave."**

******

**Harry woke with a splitting pain in his scar and cold sweat covering his face. He wiped his face and quickly dressed. He had to see Dumbledore, quick. He ran as fast as he could down through corridors, but right when he got to the gargoyle, he heard a voice.**

**"Well, we meet again, Potter. I bet you thought you could do anything you want since term didn't start yet, well, we still give detentions before term starts," it was Filch.**

**"Please, sir, I need to see the Headmaster, it's an emergency," said Harry out of breath. Just then, Snape Apparated out of no where.**

**"Argus, I never thought I'd say this, but let the boy go," he said in a voice he never heard before. It sounded panicky, or urgent, Harry didn't know what one, but for once he was glad to see Snape. "Chocolate Frog," he said. The gargoyle sprang to life and moved aside. Harry and Snape moved up the moving stairs (A/N I would say escalator, but J.K. said it was a moving staircase) and up to Dumbledore's office. Snape knocked. Dumbledore came out, looking extremely tired.**

**"Anything new, Severus?" he asked. **

**"Yes, Voldemort's going to kill Karkaroff," he said, and the moved aside so Harry could step in.**

**"Harry, what are you doing here?" he asked.**

**"I, er, had another dream," he said, slightly embarrassed.**

**"Well, what happened?" Dumbledore asked.**

**"I think Snape could give you more details," Harry said.**

**"Me? How would I know what goes on in his head?" asked Snape.**

**"Sir, you were in it. It was your little meeting with Voldemort. The one where he wanted to use you to kill me," said Harry.**

**"Oh, Headmaster, that was what I came to see you about." He then explained what had happened. In the end, Dumbledore stood up.**

**"Well, Severus, looks like you're going to have a pretty rough time. Harry, you'll need to sleep in that room over there. Sirius is staying there, too," at those words, Sirius came out.**

**"Albus, what's go- oh," he said when he saw Harry. "Well, Harry, looks like you're moving in," said Sirius.**


	10. chapter10

5th year sorrows part 10

**5th year sorrows part 10**

** **

**The next day Harry glumly walked down to the common room. He saw Hermione was already down there. He walked over and sat down. Hermione quickly noticed the gloom in his face, of course.**

**"What's wrong?" she asked.**

**"I can't sleep in the dormitory anymore."**

**"Why not? Where will you stay?"**

**"I had another dream last night. I went to see Dumbledore, and Snape was there," he explained the whole thing, "and Dumbledore said I have to sleep in this room by his office with Sirius."**

**"Does Ron know about his?"**

**"No, I haven't seen him all morning."**

**"Hmm, I don't know where he could be, he didn't go to breakfast." Just then Fred and George ran down the steps and into the common room, with identical looks of terror on their faces.**

**"What's up?" asked Harry, surprised that the twins were scared.**

**"Ron, he's was so weird," said Fred, shaking with a fear Harry never saw before.**

**"Yeah, he was, well, acting funny, we think he was under the Imperious Cruse," said George shaking his head.**

**"What did he do?" asked Harry. Could this have anything to do with his dream? Was Somebody working on Voldemort's new plan to kill him already?**

**"He was like, well, he was walking funny, maybe he was trying to fight the curse. And then he fell, and went into a trance and said weird things. We think he made a prediction, but he's no good in Divination, is he?" said George. Fred was obviously worried or something, but then he pointed a finger towards the steps. Ron was standing there, and then walked towards them.**

**"Well hello, Ron. Sit down," said Fred. He had a strange look in his eye. Harry suspected it was all to find out if he was really under the curse or not. If so, he might try to walk away and sit down at the same time, or other things like that. If Ron was under the Imperious Curse, it would've been a dark wizard that did it. It would've happened while Harry was in Dumbledore's office. Maybe it was best that he wasn't sleeping in the dormitory after all.**


	11. chapter11

5th Year Sorrows Part 11

**5th Year Sorrows Part 11**

** **

**For that whole week, everyonewas trying to avoid Ron as much as possible, which was pretty hard, since whoever was controlling him was making him follow everyone around, especially Harry. Dumbledore and the teachers were notified, of course, and they had just said that the best thing to do was avoid him. At one point, Ron got so bad that Harry had to open the Chamber of Secrets and students had to hide down there. Harry pointed out to Dumbledore that whoever was controlling Ron was working for Voldemort, and Voldemort could easily open the chamber, but Dumbledore had just said that they would put a teacher down there to keep watch. Harry felt this wasn't enough, and indeed he was right.**

**About a month and after they arrived at Hogwarts, pretty much the whole school was there; everyone except the Slytherins. Exactly one week before the first set of Slytherins were to arrive, a white faced Hufflepuff came running from the chamber, screaming. Harry and Hermione had been walking around up there, when she came up to them.**

**"Harry, Hermione, quick get a teacher, Dumbledore, anybody!" she shrieked.**

**"Why, what happened?" asked Harry, quickly drawing his wand.**

**"Oh, it's awful, a big man in a mask came down, and oh, it was terrible!" the girl screamed.**

**"Ok, go find a teacher," he said to the girl. He then told Hermione how to get up to Dumbledore'soffice. "The password's Chocolate Frog. Hurry!" he yelled, as Hermione dashed up the steps. Harry then ran into Myrtle's bathroom.**

**"Oh, you finally decided to come visit me," she said, floating over to where Harry was.**

**"Myrtle, I don't have time to talk, I have to get down to the chamber," he said before going in through the entrance. What he saw was almost as if walking into a nightmare. He saw a death eater that he recognized as Wormtail. There was a whole lot of screaming and the Dark Mark was hovering over the scene.**

**"Wow, Wormtail, never thought you'd have the nerve to come back here," said Harry. He knew he was being stupid, talking to a Death Eater like that, but he had a sense of hate in him at that moment like no other. Pettigrew was in his debt, but Pettigrew had made a better rat than a human, and Harry felt he should have let Back and Lupin kill him, it was what he deserved.**

**"Harry, why are you here?" asked Pettigrew, he had turned very shaky and fell to the floor, either that or it was because Harry had just hit him with the jelly-legs curse.**

**"You were in the debt of me, do you deny it?"**

**"N- no. B- but what d-does that have t-to d-do w-with anything?"**

**"Oh, I thought I would remind you, you still have to repay that debt, you realize that?"**

**"Y-you d-don't u-understand. V-Voldemort. He'd kill me!"**

**"Yes, well, I doubt he'll need to do that, you'll probably already be dead; you won't see him again." At that moment Harry hit him with a full body bind. He looked around. Students were standing around him. Harry was glad to see nobody was dead.**


	12. chapter12

5th Year Sorrows Part 12

**5th Year Sorrows Part 12**

** **

**One night, about a week after the incident with Pettigrew, Ron came rushing up to Harry.**

**"Harry, Harry!" he yelled. Oh no, thought Harry, I gotta get out of here quick.**

**"Harry, I have something to tell you. I fought of the curse. But listen. They were trying to make me write you a letter from the Ministry saying you needed to meet Cornelius Fudge at the graveyard where Voldemort rose. They want to take you and turn you over to the dark side. Harry, I have one more thing, you need to tell Dumbledore, it was Seamus Finnigan's mom that put me under the curse." Whatever Harry was expecting, it wasn't that. Was Seamus's mother really a death eater?**

********

**Weeks flew by. Harry had yet to tell Dumbledore about that, he didn't think it was true. Finally it was time for the term to start. Most first years had already been sorted, although some hadn't. Every first year was to put on the hat again, just for the feast. As Harry took his seat, right before the sorting began, Dumbledore stood up.**

**"Students, before I begin, we have an exchange student from Russia. She will be placed with the fifth years. She will be sorted before the rest of the students.**

**"Jermanswipe, Natalia," said Professor McGonagall. Natalia walked forward and put the Sorting Hat over her head.**

**"Hmm, interesting, an exchange student. Well, I sense a great witch here. My, you have outstanding bravery, a lot of power, and a great thirst to prove yourself. But, my, here's something else. It is interesting. A very rare quality. I've only seen it in one other student. His name was Harry Potter. Yes, your twin brother. Well, looks like you belong in GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted, as Natalia. There's something strange about her, thought Harry, as Natalia walked to the Gryffindor table. Something, he thought, as if he'd known her all his life.**

**"Harry," Hermione whispered, "that girl. She looks almost exactly like you." Just then, Natalia walked over and turned to Harry.**

**"Harry, I need to tell you something," she said. She didn't have that Russian accent, but a normal British one. Harry nodded and Hermione moved over to talk to Ginny.**

**"Harry, you probably won't believe me, but we're twins." Harry stared. So, he had known her. "We were separated at birth," she continued," another family adopted me, the Jermanswipes. They raised me, and told me just last year that you were my brother. I asked who my parents were, and they told me they had died. The Jermanswipes had been a good friend of our mother's, and when she found out Voldemort was after you, she sent me to live with the Jermanswipes. She had wanted at least one of her children to live, and she thought you'd die. Then I found out the Voldemort was rising, and that I was needed to help you fight him," she finished her story, and Harry couldn't believe it. He had always thought he had another sibling, but he didn't think it was true. **

****


	13. chapter13

5th Year Sorrows Part 13

**Harry Potter and the Missing Piece Part 13**

** **

Harry talked to Natalia for the rest of the feast. Her name had been Natalie, but the Jermanswipes changed it to Natalia for the Russian part of it. When Harry got up to the common room, he realized Ron was missing. He sat down to talk to Hermione, and when he sat down she had a huge Cheshire cat grin on her face.

**"What?"he asked, knowing exactly what she was thinking.**

**"Oh," she giggled, "looks like Harry's got a girlfriend."**

**"Hermione, she's my twin sister," he said, knowing all too well that she'd never believe him.**

**"Right, Harry, and I like Malfoy."**

**"You do?" he asked, trying hard not to laugh. "Hermione, I never knew!" at that point, Hermione had gone as red as Ginny's hair, who was walking up to them.**

**"Hi guys, guess what?" she said, puzzled about why Hermione was so red.**

**"What," said Harry, and he noticed Natalie was nowhere to be seen.**

**"That Natalia girl, her real name's Natalie Potter!" said Ginny, as Hermione went even redder.**

**"See, Hermione, I told you!" said Harry, as Hermione realized she was wrong.**

**"Well, how was I supposed to know? And how did her whole name change?" **

**"So Voldemort wouldn't go after her. She's my twin." After that, everyone was quiet. After a while, Harry said he needed to get to bed, so he walked up to the room in Dumbledore's office. When he got there, Dumbledore stopped him.**

**"Harry, you see that room over there?" he said to Harry, pointing to a room on the other side of his office. Harry nodded.**

**"You are to stay out of there. Ron is in there. We are performing many tests and things, just to make sure no one is controlling him anymore. That is all." And with that he walked out of the office. Harry walked out of the room. Well, he thought, this was a very interesting day.**


	14. chapter14

Harry Potter and the Missing Piece Part 14

Harry Potter and the Missing Piece Part 14

** **

The next day, when Harry went down to the Great Hall, all of the Gryffindors were asking about Ron. Harry told them that Dumbledore was keeping him for a couple of weeks, in case someone was still controlling him. Of course, the Slytherins had a different version of that story.

**"Hey Potter! How's Weasley?" said Malfoy from the Slytherin table. "I heard Dumbledore's keeping him because he's insane!" the entire Slytherin table erupted with laughter.**

**"Really, Malfoy? Well, that's not what I heard, although you know what I did hear? I heard the Muggle zoo is looking for some white ferrets. Do you know where to find any?" said Harry, as the Gryffindor table, along with the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, bursted out laughing. Harry even saw some of the teachers smile slightly. Just then, Hermione tapped him on the shoulder.**

**"Harry, here, here's your new schedule. Have you seen Natalie?" she asked.**

**"She came down, but she left about ten minutes ago, she said she forgot something," he said, looking down at his schedule. "This morning, we have Transfiguration, then oh, no, not again! Double Potions with the Slytherins," he said, frowning slightly. "Hey, I see Defense against the Dark Arts, but I don't see any new teachers," he said looking up at the high table. **

**"Hmm, do you have Divination on your schedule?" asked Hermione, as Natalie joined them.**

**"Hey guys!" she said, smiling. "I've just been to see Dumbledore. Harry, your Divination classes are canceled. They found a temporary substitute for that class, but Dumbledore says it would be too easy for Voldemort to get you in that class." A look of relief showed on Harry's face. A whole year without having to hear about him dropping dead everyday. **

**"Oh my gosh, I've just realized something, I have to go to the library!" shrieked Hermione, dashing towards the door. **

**"Wonder what she's thinking, she usually only does that whenever something bad is just about to happen," Harry said before getting up to leave. Just as he reached the door, Professor McGonagall rushed over to him.**

**"Harry, we have placed Natalie in all of your classes. Sirius claims that you are the older of the two. You have to watch out for her. That's why she was sent here, for protection. You two are the key to the downfall of the dark lord, and Dumbledore says that you are capable of watching out for yourself, but he needs you she is sleeping in another room in Dumbledore's office, so you will need to tell her how to get up there," and with that she walked off to her office, leaving Harry standing there with a million questions storming through his brain. **

****


	15. chapter15

Harry Potter and the Missing Piece Part 15

Harry Potter and the Missing Piece Part 15

** **

**You could tell something was different at Hogwarts. The corridors were never as cheerful as they had in previous years. That is, when Fred and George weren't there. They were trying to make the best out of their 7th year.But there was a sense of tension at Hogwarts, one that no one had ever felt before...one that scared a lot of people. One that just was not right. One that could change the world forever. **

**Even the classes were different. In transfiguration, Professor McGonagall taught rather quietly and was always looking from the door to the window, then from Harry to Natalie, as if something was about to happen. In Potions, Professor Snape didn't bother taking points off of Gryffindor. He always looked tired, like Lupin did when he taught, and he always looked nervous, and any sudden movements or sounds would startle him, sort of like Quirrel. **

**When Harry, Ron, Natalie, and Hermione went to Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ron stepped ahead of them and cautiously looked into the room to see who was teaching. **

**"I have to make sure it isn't Lockhart," he said, as he did this. "The coast is clear," he said, although, he said it very quickly, before bursting into the room and sitting in the front seat.**

**"Did he just say the ghost is clear?" asked Neville, who came up behind them.**

**"No, he said the coast is clear," said Harry, before walking into the room with Natalie and Hermione. **

**"Oh no," said Hermione, "she must be part veela." Harry looked up to the front and saw the Gryffindor boys on the edge of their seats in the front row. The teacher was a woman with long blonde hair, and she was tall, but that was all he could see, because she was talking to Dumbledore, and her back was turned. Harry walked to the back of the room and sat down between Natalie and Hermione. He didn't see why he should sit up front with Ron, who seemed to be lost somewhere. He had a glazed look on his face, and that's what Neville, Seamus, and Dean looked like, too. Harry saw Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown scowling at the teacher, as if she had just insulted them.**

**"I hope it isn't like this everyday," said Natalie. "They won't learn anything, and this class is really important, especially right now with Voldemort and everything."**

**"Yeah, at least Harry has some sense," said Hermione scowling particularly at Ron. Just then, the veela-lady walked to the front and cleared her throat. Dumbledore left, shaking his head. He looked at Harry, Hermione, and Natalie and gave them a sorry-but-you're-going-to-have-to-put-up-with-this look before leaving the room. **

**"Hello students, my name is Professor Dancaburn. I will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. I won't be taking role call at all this year, because it will take up some valuable class time which is needed to prepare you guys for anything that may be coming." As she said this, she was looking at Natalie and Harry. "Now, Mr. Lupin has informed me that you guys have learned about dangerous creatures, and Professor Dumbledore said that you guys spent all last year learning about the Unforgivable Curses. I think It would be a good idea to start this year at learning how to defend yourself against the dark arts," and she went on right up to the bell explaining how important it is to defend yourself and how surprised she was to find out that none of the teachers had gone over this. When class was over, Harry and Hermione had to literally drag Ron out of the room, leaving Natalie doubled up with laughter.**


	16. chapter16

Harry Potter and the Missing Piece Part 16

Harry Potter and the Missing Piece Part 16

** **

**Harry was glad that Dumbledore didn't have Ron locked up anymore, partly because he was sick of Hermione, and partly because it was funny to watch him in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Plus, Quidditch was about to start, and if Ron was locked up, it would make Harry the captain. **

**Quidditch try-outs were in one week for the Gryffindors, and surprisingly, Ron wasn't on the team.**

**"Captain is good enough for me," he said, "I'd never be that good on the team anyway."**

**The only open position was keeper, but Ron was also going to make a reserve team. That way, in case a player was injured or whatever the case might be, there would be a back-up. Plus, it would give the team a chance to scrimmage. 3 days before try-outs, Ron had taken the sign up sheet down. **

**"Whoa, look at this. It's full!" Harry looked over. Hermione had put a charm on the list so when a student said their name, it would automatically be placed in alphabetical order. **

**"Hey Herm," Harry yelled, "get over here!" She came over very irritably. **

**"What? What do you want?" **

**"You need to sort this into the positions now."**

**"You mean you can't do it yourself?"**

**"I don't know how."**

**"But it's so simple." Harry looked at her as if she was insane. "Oh, all right," she said, "Listosortium." The 3 more rolls of parchment appeared and the list began sorting itself. When it was finished, Ron came over and took the list.**

**"Hey, Harry, think you could come back here tonight and help me get ready for the try-outs?"**

**"But we have 3 days. And it can't be that hard. I mean, you'll just have to sort people into teams and they'll play. Simple as that. Then you, me, and the rest of the team will judge. Then, by the end of the day you'll have a reserve team and a keeper."**

**"Yeah, but that's hard work."**

**"Look, Ron, Sirius most definitely won't let me out at night, let alone Dumbledore."**

**"But you have your invisibility cloak, it shouldn't be too hard."**

**"Yeah but what if Sirius wakes up and I'm gone, both him and Dumbledore know about the cloak."**

**"Bring the Marauder's Map."**

**"Dumbledore's got it."**

**"But-"**

**"Listen Ron, why are you so anxious to get me here tonight anyway? It's not like you."**

**"Because, umm, er..."**

**"I don't think that's really you."  
"What do you mean? Who else would I be?"**

**"I don't know. I'm leaving. See you tomorrow Ron."**

**"You mean tonight."**

**"No, tomorrow." And wit that Harry marched out of the common room.**

**"That's what you think," Ron said to himself, and with that he ran. The Polyjuice Potion was wearing off.**


	17. chapter17

Harry Potter and the Missing Piece

Harry Potter and the Missing Piece Part 17

** **

Sirius was turning into a weak young man. He had always stayed up late researching counter curses for dark magic and charms and other things like that. He had to protect Hogwarts, especially now. 

**"This is the only home I have," thought Sirius, "the only real home I ever had."**

**Sirius had always had a home, and he could go there now if he wanted. His parents would probably be glad to have him home. But while he was a child, they were never around. His father was always out working for the Ministry and his mother had always been working at a mental house in the muggle world. She always liked muggles. But they were never around with Sirius, except in the morning and at night. Because they were never around, Sirius had to attend muggle school until he was nine years old. By the time he turned nine, his parents had gotten so many letters about his misbehaving in school, and requested conferences (which they didn't have time for) that they let Sirius quit school and told the school board that he was going to a boarding school. It was then that Sirius started to make real friends, and his life wasn't as dull and boring. He joined a local Quidditch team, and that was where he had met James. And when Sirius went to Hogwarts, he, like Harry, had felt more at home than he ever had.**

**"Sirius," said Harry, walking into the room.**

**"Yeah, what is it. Is your scar hurting again?" he asked, before yawning.**

**"No, umm, maybe this isn't the time," said Harry, clearly because Sirius looked tired, and his question could wait.**

**"No go ahead. What do you want?"**

**"Never mind, I'll ask you in the morning. Good night."**

**"Good night Harry."**

*********

**In the morning Harry made sure he was up before Sirius. He walked quietly out of the room and down to the Great Hall, where he met Natalie.**

**"Any luck on Dumbledore?" asked Harry.**

**"No, he said he didn't have a clue. How about Sirius, did he know?" said Natalie, who was finished with her breakfast.**

**"I didn't ask. I'm positive he'd know, but he looked really tired, so I decided to wait until this morning. That way we can both ask him." **

**After Harry had finished with his breakfast, they walked to the library. That was where Sirius went during the day, to practice the charms and counter curses, or he would be visiting Lupin in the Shrieking Shack. As they walked into the library, it was packed with students. **

**"Why are they here," said Harry, thinking out loud.**

**"Well, seeing as how Voldemort could attack any second, they want to prepare themselves. Funny, though. Today's Gryffindor's Quidditch try-outs."**

**"Does it look like anyone cares about Quidditch right now to you?"**

**"Well, no but-"**

**"Exactly. Let's go find Sirius."**

**They walked out into the Great Hall and walked outside. They could see the Quidditch field clearly, but try-outs weren't due for another hour. So they walked to the Whomping Willow, but now they had a new problem.**

**"How are we supposed to freeze the tree?" asked Harry looking around for an extra long stick.**

**"How would I know? Maybe we could transfigure a stick and make it longer," said Natalie. There was no better plan, so that's what they did. They walked down and knocked on the door. It was fixed up now, since Remus had learned how to make the Wolfbane potion, so he fixed it up and was living there. **

**"Come in, come in," it was Remus, "what're you two doing here?"**

**"We've come to ask Sirius a question," said Natalie.**

**"Is he here?" asked Harry.**

**"I'm over here!" yelled Sirius. He walked over to them. "Now what is it you two need to ask me?"**

**"We were wondering," said Harry, but Natalie finished his sentence.**

**"We wanted to know, if you're Harry's godfather, then who was his godmother? And I wanted to know if you knew who my godparents were," said Natalie.**

**"Oh," said Remus, laughing, "Natalie, I'm your godfather and Mrs. Jermanswipe is your godmother."**

**"Harry, I'm surprised you never found this out yourself. Although there is a story behind it. You see, Mrs. Weasley was the one who told your parents that Voldemort was after you. It was when they were picking godparents, and in the wizard world, as soon as you write it on paper, it's done and you can't change it until one of the people die. Molly offered to take Natalie, since they thought you were safer with rat brains Pettigrew, but obviously nobody could be safe with him, the selfish little ---"**

**"Language, Padfoot, language," said Remus, "and don't even let me hear for the five billionth time that it was your fault, because it wasn't."**

**"Ok, just let me finish.But they had already written down Natalie's godparents, so they named Molly your godmother. Of course, she hadn't seen you since then so she probably didn't recognize you when she saw you. But that's the story."**

**"Wow, that's means Ron's my god brother. Wait till he hears this." And with that Harry ran over to the Quidditch field.**

**"Oh no, Sirius, I've just remembered, speaking of Pettigrew, the Polyjuice Potion?" said Remus, grabbing his wand.**

**"No, we have to catch up to Harry, before it's too late. Natalie, go get him, you're faster than us. Peter's been taking the Polyjuice Potion and pretending to be Ron!" said Sirius, and he transformed into a dog, wand tucked into his collar.**


	18. chapter18

Harry Potter and the Missing Piece Part 18

Harry Potter and the Missing Piece Part 18

** **

"Harry, Harry! Stop!" yelled Natalie. She had always been very fast for her age, but up until now, it had never been good for anything. 

"But Natalie, I have to tell him," said Harry, slowing down as Natalie caught up.

"You don't understand. Sirius and Remus told me to get you. They said not to let you make it to Ron."

"Why?"

"Something about Peter and a Polyjuice Potion."

"I should've known. The other night Ron wasn't acting quite himself. Pettigrew must've taken the potion, just to get me down here so Voldemort could finish me off!"

"Right you are, Harry Potter," came a voice from behind him. Harry knew exactly who it was, too. Turning around, he drew out his wand and yelled "Expelliarmus!"

"Nice try, Potter. But you aren't going to win this one."

"That's what you think. I've beat you four times already. It's all a fun game to me. One you aren't very good at."

"Yes, Harry Potter, it's all just a game. And today you're going to lose."

"That's what you think. But pretty soon Remus and Sirius and Dumbledore will be here."

"Yes, but none of their powers are as great as mine. Oh, Mr. Potter, who's your friend over there. Has she decided to join us? Well, join me, young one. You will have amazing powers that you never dreamed of. And you will be on top of the world."

"I wouldn't join you even if my life depended on it," said Natalie. She had never told anyone, but she already knew all of the dark magic Voldemort was offering. She had been taught at a young age, because the Jermanswipes knew Voldemort would be coming back, and when he did Natalie would have to go to Hogwarts with Harry. She learned it for her own protection. She was also an animagus. An unregistered one. "Well," she thought, "looks like it's time to show this guy who's boss."

"Oh, but young lady, you see, your life does depend on it. Potter's life does too, but he was foolish enough in his first year to decline my offer."

"Well, you see, I don't remember anywhere hearing 'Join the dark lord, because your life depends on it' I heard 'Kill the dark lord, the world depends on it' so if I had to choose between saving my butt and joining you like our friend Peter did or dying as a hero and saving the world, I want to be the hero, thank-you very much."

"Fine, as you say. I see Potter's friends are just as thick headed and big mouthed as he is."

"It runs in the family. But I don't believe you've ever heard the prophecy?"

"What do I care about a silly old prophecy? Avada Kedavra!" but Natalie had started humming and a silver orb surrounded around her and Harry. 

"Wow," Harry whispered, "how'd you do that?"

"I'll teach you," Natalie whispered back, "all of the Potters can do it. It's in an old prophecy I found, made over 500 years ago. Any Potter can do it, but most have forgotten about it. Watch this. Ever wondered the real reason why Voldemort was afraid of Dumbledore?" and with that she transformed into a bumble bee. She flew out of the orb and straight at Voldemort.

"AAAHHHHH! Get that thing away from me!" and he ran away from Hogwarts towards Hogsmeade. Harry watched as he apparated once into Hogsmeade.

"But why is he afraid of Dumbledore?" asked Harry. He was all confused. 

"Oh, because Dumbledore's name means 'bumble bee." Don't ask what that means, but I think something happened a long time ago. Something we don't know about."


	19. chapter19

Harry Potter and the Missing Piece part 19

Harry Potter and the Missing Piece part 19

** **

"What happened here? Are you two alright?" asked a worried Sirius as he and Remus caught up.

**"Yeah, we're all fine." Harry said, holding his scar. "Why does this thing have to hurt every time he's near? And it's been hurting a lot now, I guess he's feeling really murderous right now. Something we should tell Dumbledore about." Just then, Natalie grabbed his shoulder.**

**"Harry, if Pettigrew was taking the potion, where's the real Ron?"**

**"I don't know. I could check the Chamber of Secrets. Kind of a strange hiding place, though."**

**"Harry, where did Dumbledore put the Sorceror's Stone in your first year? We can check there too," said Remus.**

**"Either way, we have to tell Dumbledore. We need to find him," said Sirius.**

**"Quidditch try-outs are today! We'd be letting all of the Gryffindors down if we didn't find him," said Natalie.**

**"That isn't much of a problem, though, I can pick the teams, Fred and George and the rest of the team can help, it wouldn't be too hard," said Harry. They ran up to the castle, and told Dumbledore.**

**"Well, check the Chamber of Secrets, and I shall check where the Sorceror's Stone was hidden. If he isn't in either places, I will conduct a search for him," said Dumbledore, and he ran out of the door.**

**"Harry," said Sirius quickly, "who has the Marauders Map?"**

**"I do, Dumbledore sent it to me over the summer. He said only to use it if I need to."**

**"So, use the map! Everything is on there except for the Chamber of Secrets, which we should add."**

**"Ok," said Harry, as he pulled out the map and handed it to Sirius, "You do it, you probably haven't touched the map in years."**

**"Alright. I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.."**

**"Ok, well, it looks like he is, I don't believe it," said Sirius, blinking, then looking again.**

**"Where? Where is he?" said Harry, anxiously.**

**"Well, Snape hasn't been here, he's locked up in Snape's office."**

**"Oh, what torture!" said Natalie, laughing.**

**"I would laugh too if this was an appropriate time to laugh, but right now we have to get to Snape's office," said Harry, glancing back at the map. **

**"Allow me," said Sirius, grabbing the map. "Now, if I'm right, we should be able too... WAIT! Harry, go get you're invisibility cloak, we're gonna need it, turns out Ron isn't alone." On the map, there was a figure moving towards the dungeons.**

**"Wormtail. I knew it, he needs more of that potion," said Remus, staring at the map.**

**"Well, don't just stand there, let's GO!" yelled Natalie. **


	20. chapter20

Harry Potter and the Missing Piece

Harry Potter and the Missing Piece

**Part 20**

** **

With the invisibility cloak in hand, the four raced down the halls, through secret passages, to Snape's office. Not a minute too soon, they opened the doors.

**"You guys, how'd you find me?" asked Ron, looking very tired.**

**"No time to explain, Peter will be here any minute," said Sirius, quickly unlocking the chains with his wand.**

**"Umm, i think he's here," said Harry, pointing to the door. **

**"Oh, don't worry, we've got the cloak remember? And plus, even if he could see us, he's too dumb to do anything anyway," said Remus, reaching for the cloak. They frantically threw the cloak on, just as the door opened. Slowly walking away, not to be heard, they watched as Peter cursed in rage.**

**"NO! I've failed!" said Wormtail, putting his head into his hands. "I always knew I was a failure. Oh, the master won't like this at all," and without another word he stormed out of the room. Natalie, being the smallest, and quickest, quickly stopped the door from shutting.**

**"I-is he gone?" whispered Ron, who was very weak.**

**"I think so," said Remus. "How are you feeling?"**

**"Hungry! Did you know I haven't eaten anything in a while? I'm starving!" said Ron, getting up.**

**"Well, it's about time for lunch," said Sirius, "let's all go down to the Great Hall."**

*******

**"Wormtail!"**

**"Y-yes master?"**

**"You didn't manage to kill the boy, did you?"**

**"N-no master. They p-potion wore off, a-and they took Ron b-before I could get to him."**

**"You know I am not very fond of failure."**

**"Y-yes master. I know am a-aware…"**

**"SILENCE! Now, Wormtail, I will let you go. BUT! If you fail be again, which you are likely to do so, you will NOT be so lucky."**

**"Thank you master, it is more than I deserve."**

**"Now, let me ask you, my faithful servant, he is well?"**

**"Yes master, He is in the Slytherin house…he is a third year."**

**"And does he know?"**

**"No master, it safer that he does not."**

**"His friends?"**

**"He has none, sir. He is too different… much stronger than the rest of the students."**

**"Fine. Now, be gone!"**

**"Yes master.**

*******

**"Harry, Harry, wake up!" it was Remus, shaking Harry's shoulder.**

**"W-what happened?" asked Harry, sitting up.**

**"It was like last year, in Divination, when you passed out and started twitching," said Ron.**

**"I need to see Dumbledore!" said Harry, quickly getting to his feet.**

**"Harry, wait!" yelled Natalie. "I'm coming with you!"**

** **

****

** **


	21. chapter21

Harry Potter and the Missing Piece- part 21

Harry Potter and the Missing Piece- part 21

** **

The two raced through hallways and through corridors, up staircases and in secret passes, and finally to Dumbledore's office. 

"Sir, I think Voldemort has a spy in Slytherin," said Harry, out of breath.

"A spy?" asked Dumbledore, waiting to hear more.

"Yeah, I had a dream…he had… a faithful servant! A 3rd year, in Slytherin!" said Harry, full of energy.

"Now, you're sure," said Dumbledore, reaching for his wand.

"Positive," said Harry.

"Well, we shall be keeping an extra eye out for this child. I imagine he knows nothing of his connection to Voldemort, but it still can be no good. Natalie, no one knows that you are to help defeat the dark lord. If you hear anything, report it immediately. You two may go," said Dumbledore, seeing them to the door.

***

William Drilde was a 3rd year student. He never had many friends, he was too powerful, and there was a good reason for that. He wasn't completely human. He had been created by a powerful spell, a few weeks before the Dark Lord's fall. He had been created to serve the Dark Lord, if he was needed. He knew nothing of this, of course. He mostly kept to himself. He never had a family or anything. 

He was never very interested in the dark arts. He didn't like the idea of killing people for fun. He longed to be in Gryffindor, but knew better than to say so. So, he joined the Slytherins' tauntings of the Gryffindors. 

The Slytherins themselves were unbearable to him. All they were talking about was Voldemort, and the ones with Deatheaters as parents were respected above all. 

He felt bad for Professor Snape.He was a deatheater, but William felt he was only a spy working for Dumbledore. 

"Ahh, if only I could help," he thought one day in the library. Just then, famous Harry Potter walked in.

"Harry, can I talk to you? He asked, hoping Harry wouldn't say no.

"Er, alright," said Harry, searching him.


	22. chapter22

Harry Potter and the Missing Piece- part 22

Harry Potter and the Missing Piece- part 22

** **

A/N sorry I took so long updating! I seriously didn't think anyone would actually like it! Plus I've been busy… I'll try to start writing more of this more often.

** **

**"There's something I need to tell you," William said, although he didn't know how to word it.**

**"Alright…" said Harry, although he didn't even know who this kid was.**

**"I have a strange feeling about…"**

**"Come on, spit it out."**

**"About myself. I don't fit in, and I feel like I'm here for a purpose. A bad purpose. No one has ever told me about my family or anything really. Where I was born, where I grew up, nothing. Sometimes I wonder if… if I'm even _human!_"**

**"Well, maybe you should talk to someone else, like Dumbledore, anyone. I don't know how I can help you."**

**"But you don't understand! I had this dream… that I was in some unknown relation to Voldemort!" Harry was shocked, because he didn't know too many people who would actually say the name, let alone think they were related to him.**

**"Wait!" said Harry, as though it all clicked. "I think you might be… I had a dream sort of like that. Are you in Slytherin?" William nodded. "A third year?" again, he nodded. "We have to see the headmaster."**

**"But, we have a class!"**

**"Trust me, that's the least most important thing right now."**

**Harry dragged William through trapdoors and corridors, all the way to Dumbledore's office.**

*******

**"Ha! I beat you, AGAIN!" yelled Ron. He and Hermione had been playing chess for quite a while, Hermione was determined to win.**

**"I don't care. I'm going to beat you someday!" she said. You could tell she was upset, she just hated to lose! **

**"Hermione, you might as well give up, I think it's nearly impossible," said Ginny. She had been watching, and Ron and Hermione, so caught up in their game, hadn't even noticed.**

**"No, no, I'm going to win," said Hermione, "come on, another game."**

**"Why don't you just give up? You can't be good at everything!" said Ron, grinning ear to ear.**

**"Fine, but I'm playing again tomorrow," she said, "now if you don't mind, I have homework to do." And with that, she left.**

**"Oh Ron, give it up," said Ginny, noticing the glazed look in Ron's eyes, "you know you aren't going to get her by beating her in 50 million games of chess!"**

**"And just what makes you think I like her?" asked Ron, his ears going slightly red.**

**"Oh come on, it's been obvious for a while now. I think the only one who hasn't noticed is you! Oh, and maybe Hermione," Ginny said, laughing at Ron's stupidity,**

**"Ok, who else has noticed this?" he asked, not wanting to believe his little sister.**

**"Ron, everyone has! Harry, Fred, George, _Mom_…"**

**"Mom? Yeah right. I don't believe you."**

**"You're telling me you've been totally oblivious to the fact that you like her?"**

**"I DON'T LIKE HERMIONE!" he yelled, standing up. Everyone stared for a few seconds, before laughing.**

**"See? What have I been telling you? Everyone has noticed, and I mean _everyone!_"**

** **

*******

** **

**A/N: I am not a Ron/Hermione person, so if anything happens, I'm telling you right now it won't last long, so don't flame me! I personally think Ron is a dork and if he did get a girlfriend, it wouldn't work because he has more mood swings than any girl I know (including myself!) So anyway… hopefully I'll get another chapter up soon. If you have any ideas about what I should do next, email me at [evil_lady321@msn.com][1] with your name so I can thank you for the idea! ~alyssa**

   [1]: mailto:evil_lady321@msn.com



End file.
